the_all_new_loud_housefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy's Vampire Club
'''Lucy's Vampire Club '''is the 69th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Luna's Big Break Synopsis: Lucy and her friends form a vampire club after watching the series finale of Vampires of Melancholia. Character appearances: * Lucy Loud * Silas Van Pelt * Haiku * Rocky Spokes * Bertrand * Boris * Dante * Morpheus * Persephone Transcript: On a Friday afternoon, Lucy was in her mortician’s club. Lucy: And our newcomer, Rocky should know one ritual we always do every Friday night… Haiku: We watch the brand new Vampires of Melancholia and pretend we’re vampires! Silas: And we avoid all the garlic in the world. Rocky: I dunno… I’m not really INTO vampires… Lucy: You watched Hotel Transylvania last week with my family...didn’t you? Rocky: Yeah...but that was a funny movie! No way is Vampires of Melancholia funny. Silas: It doesn’t HAVE to be funny! You’ll see! ~ ~ ~ At Silas' house, the mortician club all gathered in the living room to watch the new Vampires of Melancholia. On the TV: And tonight, tune into the series finale of Vampires of Melancholia… Starting now! Lucy: Series finale? But it can’t be! Bertrand looked up from his phone. Bertrand: Oh, but it is. Said by Edwin himself! Lucy and Haiku (in unison): NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Rocky: But we can still enjoy the finale! I hope. Haiku: Oh, we’ll enjoy it. Boris: It’s the best show out there! Dante: Beats the Dream Boat. Morpheous: Or Tangled. Persephone: Or Phil of the Future. Bertrand: Or So Random! Rocky: Hey, I like those shows! Haiku: Suuurre… Lucy: Shhh… It’s started. Lucy and her friends tuned into the show. ~ ~ ~ After a half-hour, Lucy and her friends (with the exception of Rocky) were crying. Lucy: That was a beautiful finale! Haiku: I know! I knew Tristan was no good! He almost killed Griselda with that nasty stake! Silas: And Edwin sacrificed himself! Boris: And that twist ending of actually revealing that Tristan was the villain! Persephone: And I thought he was just that average mild-mannered teen boy who got turned into a vampire… Morpheous: It seriously was insane. Lucy: And I think I have an idea… Silas: What is it? Lucy: We should start our own vampire club. You know, to pay tribute to such a great series. Rocky: Count me out! Rusty wanted me to help him fix his bike...every day this week! Lucy: Oh, come on, Rocky. It’ll be...to die for. Lucy and the rest of the mortician club grinned. Rocky: Okay, okay! Fine! Lucy: Works every time… ~ ~ ~ Next Friday night, the morticians club (and Rocky) were in Haiku’s basement. Lucy: Haiku, did you get the stuff for tonight? Haiku: Yep. A pint of fake blood… Haiku pointed to a container filled with fake blood. Haiku: ...sets of fangs. Haiku pointed to the fake fangs on the coffee table. Haiku: And finally, dinner… Rocky, you’ll be our treat. Rocky started to look squeamish. Haiku: I’m kidding. Lucy: Sigh, dinner would be red velvet cupcakes with spaghetti and meatballs with no garlic bread. My dad made some to bring over. Haiku: This looks delicious! Silas: Likewise. Rocky: But I actually like garlic bread! Dante: He’s not a real vampire! I think he’s come to spy on us! Haiku: Let’s suck his blood! Rocky: What - NO! Please don’t! Silas: You leave us no choice. The morticians club crowded around Rocky. Rocky: Stand back! I got a fake stake! The morticians club eyed Rocky. Rocky: Dang it. Shouldn’t have said fake… Rocky pointed the fake stake at the morticians club, and they all fell down. Rocky: Yep! Rocky the Vampire Slayer has slayed you vampires good! The rest of the morticians club sat up. Lucy: And I guess one last thing to do… Haiku: Yes. The burial ceremony. Silas? Silas got up. Silas: Yep! I’ll be the mortician to take care of these dead vampires. Just then, Haiku’s mother called from upstairs. Ms. Addams (from upstairs): Haiku, bed time!! Haiku: And we’ll resume this in the morning? Rocky: Actually, I promised to help my dad detrim the tree. Boris: You STILL have your Christmas tree up? Rocky: Hey, nothing wrong with it! Lucy: Well, my siblings were probably wondering where I am. Sigh. Silas: We’ll catch ya Monday, Haiku. The morticians club and Rocky left. Haiku: Best night ever! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1